


First Date

by Rionaa



Series: Maddian one-shot drabbles [2]
Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Maddy and Rhydian had got their date, rather than being separated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Maddy squeezed tight to the hand that was leading her. Her eyes were blindfolded and Rhydian had even pegged her nose to keep her from smelling where they were. She felt him squeeze her hand back. He didn't know that she knew where they were even my the sound of their footsteps and the shape if the ground under their feet. After all, she had grown up here. But she wasn't going to let it on to him

"Are we there yet?" She asked, trying to sound peevish, but not succeeding.

"Almost." He replied. She could hear the smile in his voice, and couldn't keep a smile from her own lips.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked, watching her.

"Oh, nothing!" She laughed.

"Right... He shook his head and gripped her hand tighter.

After a few more minutes, he stopped. Maddy had stopped following their path in her head, too busy thinking about... Other things... So now she tried to work out where they were from the sounds of the trees and the birds. She didn't have to wonder for long.

"What do you think?" Rhydian had removed her blindfold and was watching her face anxiously for a reaction. She smiled. Why hadn't she known he would take her here all along?

"It's... It's amazing," she began, "Did you do all this?" He nodded, blushing. She laughed, he was even more attractive when he blushed like this. Maddy looked around the clearing more closely. Everywhere she looked, there were drawings, paintings, even carvings, all depicting her and Rhydian, in both human and wolf forms.

"Wow, Rhydian!" She breathed, "how long did all this take you?"

"A while..." He admitted, shrugging, "but it was worth it." She laughed and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you... It's perfect..."

"So are you!" He replied before he could stop himself. She laughed again.

"And I thought we were going to Bernie's!"

"Aw, you didn't fall for that did you?" He rejoined, easily. Suddenly her face went deadly serious.

"I love you, Rhydian, do you know that?" He stared at her, lost for words. She giggled and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"I love you too..." He whispered, only half meaning for her to hear. She looked up at him, keenly, then stood on tiptoe so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Their lips found each other. It wasn't bad for a first kiss.


End file.
